Bloons Tower Defence: Rise of the Ancients
Bloons Tower Defence: Rise of the Ancients is a sequel to Bloons Tower Defence 6, developed by Ninja Kiwi in collaboration with BRAINZ Studios. Modes Story After a crushing defeat, the Bloons temporarily retreat. Just when it seems like the war is over, the Bloons discover something strange... See the story here. Bloons Tower Defence Stop the Bloons from getting to the exit! There are five difficulties: *Beginner *Easy *Medium *Hard *Impoppable Classic A regular Bloons Tower Defence experience. Reverse This time, the Bloons come from the exit and head to the beginning! Other than that, things are mostly normal. Restricted You can only use certain Towers against the Bloons in this mode. *Primary Only *Military Only *Magic Only *Support Only Deflation You start off with a limited amount of money, and cannot earn any more. Apocalypse There are no breaks: The Bloons just keep on coming! C.H.I.M.P.S No Continues, no Hearts Lost, no Monkey Knowledge, no Powers and no Selling. Only for the strongest Monkeys. Sandbox In this mode, you have infinite money, infinite lives, and full control over Bloons. Go crazy! Monkey Tower Assault Wait, what? In this brand new gamemode, you must lead your Bloons to the exit. Find a way to get past the Monkeys' defence! Classic A regular Bloons- I mean, Monkeys Tower Assault experience. Multiplayer Team up or fight against other players! Co-Op Join up with a partner or a team and take on the enemy together! VS Defeat your opponent! Who needs friendship? Heroes Primary *Quincy **Cyber Quincy *Gwendolin **Scientist Gwendolin *Reddie **Camo Reddie **Regrow Reddie **Fortified Reddie **Fortcamgrow Reddie *Pat Fusty Military *Striker Jones **Biker Bones *Captain Churchill **Sentai Churchill Magic *Obyn Greenfoot **Ocean Guardian *Ezili *Pixel Support *Benjamin **Benjammin *Dr Desmond Towers Primary *Dart Monkey *Boomerang Monkey *Tack Turret *Bomb Cannon *Glue Gunner *Engineer Monkey *Bloonchipper Military *Sniper Monkey *Jetpack Monkey *Monkey Buccaneer *Monkey Sub *Monkey Ace *Monkey Heli *Mortar Monkey *Dartling Monkey Magic *Monkey Wizard *Monkey Ninja *Monkey Alchemist *Monkey Druid *Ice Monkey *Magma Monkey *Super Monkey Support *Spike Factory *Bloonmower *Monkey Village *Banana Farm Ancient You can trade 100,000 Tower XP for an Ancient Monkey. These towers cannot be upgraded, but are more powerful than a regular Tower. *Ancient Dart Monkey *Ancient Boomerang Monkey *Ancient Tack Turret *Ancient Bomb Cannon *Ancient Glue Gunner *Ancient Engineer Monkey *Ancient Bloonchipper *Ancient Sniper Monkey *Ancinet Jetpack Monkey *Ancient Monkey Buccaneer *Ancient Monkey Sub *Ancient Monkey Ace *Ancient Monkey Heli *Ancient Mortar Monkey *Ancient Dartling Monkey *Ancient Monkey Wizard *Ancient Monkey Ninja *Ancient Monkey Alchemist *Ancient Monkey Druid *Ancient Ice Monkey *Ancient Magma Monkey *Ancient Super Monkey *Ancient Spike Factory *Ancient Bloonmower *Ancient Monkey Village *Ancient Banana Farm Bloons Regular Bloons *Red Bloon *Blue Bloon *Green Bloon *Yellow Bloon *Pink Bloon *White Bloon *Black Bloon *Lead Bloon *Purple Bloon *Zebra Bloon *Rainbow Bloon *Ceramic Bloon *M.O.A.B *B.F.B *Z.O.M.G *D.D.T *B.A.D *Ancient Bloon Bloon Properties *Camoflagued: Bloons that are Camoflagued can only be seen and attacked by certain Towers and Upgrades. *Regrow: If left alone, Regrow Bloons will regrow their lost layers. *Fortified: Fortified Bloons are strongly armoured, and are harder to pop. *Inverted: Inverted Bloons can only be popped by the Towers its regular counterparts are immune to. Boss Bloons *Bloonarius the Inflator *Vortex, Deadly Master of Air *Dreadbloon, Armoured Behemoth *Blastapopoulos, Demon of the Core *Calamari Bloon *Heavy Metal Bloon *Calamity Bloon Gallery Category:Games Category:MR Z BRAINZ's Conceptions